Furniture conventionally known as “zerowall” furniture are those articles of furniture, such as, for example, recliner chairs, wherein the rear portion of the chair can be disposed close to a wall of a room such that when the chair is to be moved from its original or normal closed or upright position, to its fully open reclined position, the entire body of the chair is moved forwardly so as to permit the seat back and the headrest portion of the chair to be inclined without necessarily coming into contact with, and thereby being obstructed in their movements from their original or normal closed or upright positions to their fully open reclined positions, by the wall.
Zerowall chairs may be manually operating or motorized. Nevertheless, adjusting the seating unit can create substantially large forces, stresses, and torques on the drive components. In addition, the chair components sometimes move (relative to the base rails) as the seating components, which can shift the balance of the chair and create some instability. Still further, the drive systems, defined between the drive motor and the components of the chair, often include relatively complex linkage arrangements.